Where Love Lies
by honeybagger
Summary: 17 year old Ainslee Grace Lowe, the new girl at Cortez High. At first things seem great, she's got the coolest best friends, attention from some of the hottest guys on campus, and good grades. What more can a girl ask for? But then things start to turn dark. Ainslee and her friends are in danger when a person from her past shows up, leaving dead bodies in his wake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay guys, this is my first time writing an AHS fic! I hope you like it, and if you do, please comment! also, any constructive criticism would be welcome, i'm always looking to get better.**

 **This will be rated M for Mature just to be safe. Things will get pretty gruesome in the future ;)**

* * *

Hi, my name is Ainslee Grace Lowe, and I'm just you're average 17 year old. I was born and raised in this _lovely_ city of New Orleans. I was being sarcastic in case you didn't know. Well, okay, New Orcleans isn't _that_ bad of a city. Actually it's not that bad at all. It's just, well… I'm kind of well known around here. It's a pretty big city but everyone knows my dad, so they know me too because of him.

My dad John Lowe is the head of this city's police force. But he's also worked on some pretty high profile cases. He was the one who caught a man called James Barry who used to terrorize the streets of New Orleans. He was a sick man, he killed lots a people.

It was a really big case and it was my dad who peiced the evidence together and tracked him down. He was sentenced to life inprisonment.

My dad's the city's hero, but personally… me and him don't get along that well. He's a horrible dad for one. He's always drinking and he's never let me gone to a school dance, not ever in my life, never let me sleepover anyone's house.

I'm 17 and I've never had a boyfriend in my life.

I mean, I'm not bad looking. I think I look okay. I have long, wavy hair blond, and startling blue eyes that turn grey the winter, and green in the summer. I'm tall and slender, but I have curves and a pretty nice set of boobs if I say so myself.

Still, I'm not the kind of girl boys fall for.

"AINSLEE GRACE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My dad, John yelled from down the stairs.

"Okay, Okay" I said to him as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my backpack and slinging it on as I walked past him and into the car.

I was wearing a flannel sleeved shirt with a tight white tank top underneath and skinny jeans and a pair of vans. I put on a little make up, just lip gloss and a little eye liner. I don't like to put on to much make up.

When I got to the car, my dad looked like he was in a bad mood. I sighed, what else was new?

"Um… Dad? Is it okay if I drive myself to school?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping he would let me.

He glared at me, which I took as a no so I slunk back down on seat next to the drivers seat.

We got the school, my new school, Cortez High. It was a big school and it looked really fancy. There were a lot of people waiting outside already. I was feeling nervous, I didn't know anyone who went to Cortez high.

Dad dropped me off at the parking lot before speeding away quickly. I sighed, gripped my backpack to me tighter and entered the school. I went to the office, and as I did I could see people turning to look and whispering about me. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact.

I got into the office and was greeted by a woman named Iris, who smiled at me warmly.

"Are you new here?" She asked me, looking concerned. "Yes."

"What's your name again honey? Oh yes, you would be Lowe's daughter"

Great, so even the _staff_ knew me!

I nodded politely.

She typed something out on the computer and printed something out and handed me my schedule. I looked at it, I had AP Calculus first period, room 201. Oh great.

"You'll probably want to know where the rooms are, huh, honey?" Iris questioned. "Yes, please!"

She held up a finger, "Okay, one moment please. She turned around and spoke to a young man behind her, who I hadn't noticed until than and was sitting on one of the chairs in the corner. "Tate Langdon, come over here and show Miss Lowe here to her classrooms. I think you're in most of her classes anyway."

The young man behind her groaned as he got up from his seat. Tate was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and his blond hair was slicked back. He was kind of hot, if that was your kind of guy.

"Fine, but if I do, I don't have to go to detention anymore?" He grumbled at Iris, shooting her a glare.

 _Detention? What the hell did he do to get detention. ON THE FIRST DAY?!_ I wondered to myself.

"Yes, Mr. Langdon, so are you willing to or not?" "Not, really," He grumbled.

"Well, honey, I wasn't asking you, I was telling you!" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and then turned to me, "Alright, whatever, let's go whatever your name is."

"I have a name! It's Ainslee!" I glared at him. He didn't seem to care and just walked past me. I followed him down the hall. Again, I could the stares as we walked past the lockers. I tried not to focus on the stares too much, but I wished they would stop.

"Huh," He smirked, "Everyone seems to know you _already_."

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Even if he was pretty hot, he was an asshole. I didn't like him, and he was going to be showing me around the school the whole day? Great.

"Alright, this is your Calculus class. I'm out," he said boredly, turning away from and walking down the hallway.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, "You're going to leave me alone? Isn't this your class too?" I questioned him.

Tate turned around, and raised an eyebrow. "yeah, so?"

"Sooo… you can't just skip class," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Watch me," And he turned and continued down the hallway.

I was angry and a little annoyed, but there was nothing I could do about it. What did _I_ care if he went to class or not anyway? Jerk.

I sighed and walked into the class. So far, the classroom was still empty except for a few people… and then my eyes fell on _him._

"You again?!" I shrieked, turning to glare at me.

Tate stared back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so how do you guys like it so far? let me know in the comments! anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, things are about to heat up!**

* * *

Only he wasn't. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. His hair was also brown instead of blond.

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What? Oh you must be thinking of Tate. I'm his twin brother Kit."

"Oh. Sorry about that," I blushed. "It just took me by surprise, I'm not used to seeing twins."

"That's alright," He chuckled. "You must be new here. You're Mr. Lowe's daughter right?"

I roll my eyes. Of course he would know who I was. Everybody does. "Yes, unfortunately."

"I take it you don't like him?" He raised a brow.

"It's a long story," I replied.

A flock of students walked inside the room, I took the seat next to Kit. Then the professor walked in.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Drake and I'm you're AP calculus teacher," He said walking to the front of the room, placing a hand on his hip. I noticed some of the girls drooling over him. I rolled my eyes, all these girls seemed to care about was looks.

"We also have a new student here, I'm sure many of you know her already."

The class turned around to face the back of the room where me and Kit were sitting. I smiled and waved, "Hi!"

All the girls whispered to each other, obviously jealous that the guys in the room couldn't stop looking at me. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered by the attention, I just wished that they wouldn't do that all the time…stare at me.

"Why don't you say a little something about yourself?"

I stand up, smile at the classroom, and clear my throat. "I'm Ainslee Grace Lowe, and I transferred here from - High School. I hope we can all get along!"

The whole class clapped, except for a couple of students. One was the girl sitting opposite of me and Kit, she had long blond hair and looked bored, while the other girl was also blond and she was talking to a couple of girls who snickered in my direction.

I raised my brow, what was her problem?

"I take it that you've noticed Madison Montgomery. Don't worry she doesn't like anyone," Kit tells me. "That is, unless you're rich and pretty. But in your case you might just be too pretty."

 _Too pretty?_ "You think I'm too pretty?"

"Yeah, why?"

I blushed. "No one's ever told me that before."

Before Kit could answer, Mr. Drake told everyone to be quiet and that class was starting.

After forty five minutes of this class, the bell rang and everyone got up to go. Tate wasn't here, but lucky for me Kit was. He guided me throughout the next three periods of class, up until lunch.

Kit told me that he was going to look for his brother, leaving me alone in the cafeteria. I made my own lunch incase I didn't like the food that they served, and because I didn't want to pay for it.

Now comes hard part, finding a table to sit at. I scan the room for a table to sit at, all of them look filled up, but then I see the girl from calculus sitting alone at the far side of the cafeteria. She was sitting alone.

I walked over to her, but on the way I felt a leg stick out from under me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with the packed lunch I had underneath me. I looked up to glare at the person who had tripped me.

Lo and behold, it was Madison and her squad. They were all giggling as if it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen in their life. "Real mature," I roll my eyes at her.

"Maybe you should watch out where your going, skunk," She sneered. The other girls snickered behind her.

"Maybe you should watch where you stick your leg," I glared. I proceeded to sit at Violet's table.

"Hi," I say, completely forgetting the horrible run in I had with Madison. "We're in the same calculus class together."

"Oh yeah," she says. "I'm Violet Harmon. Don't worry about Madison. She's a bitch."

"Tell me about it." She laughs and we hi-five each other.

Violet was a pretty cool girl. She was a little shy but you could tell that she wasn't anything like Madison Montgomery, and by that I mean that wasn't a total bitch.

Just as we were talking about Madison and how stupid she was, a boy with red streaks in his dark brown hair approached the table. He was wearing a purple v-neck under a black vest, and black ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey pretty girl, ditch the freak and come sit with us," He gestured to a table surrounded by good looking students.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust, "Dude, no thanks I'd rather die than sit with someone like you."

He raised a brow, "Someone like me? You mean good looking?" "No, people with intelligence deficiency," I tell him with a smirk.

"Whatever, I was just trying to save you from freak dome. Your loss," He shrugs his shoulders, then returns back to his table.

Violet laughs, "Nice one," she says. "I know."

"His name's Tristan Duffy, in case you didn't know. He's one of the most popular guys in the school. He's also a model," Violet says.

My jaw dropped. "Really? That guy? Then again, you don't have to be smart to be a model."

She nods in agreement and takes a bite out of her sandwich. I was halfway done with mine when Kit appears behind Violet, Tate no where in sight. "I give up, I can't find him anywhere."

"Hi, I'm Kit Langdon. I take it you're new here as well?" He asks Violet.

"Actually no, I'm not."

His face pinched, realizing that he had made a mistake. "Sorry about that. What was your name again?"

"Violet. It's okay, most people don't notice me."

"I noticed you," I smiled at her.

She smiled back gratefully. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

We finished our lunches and went back to class. It's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day is over and I whip out my cell-phone and start calling my dad to pick me up. He doesn't answer, which usually means he's busy. I should have expected that. With a sigh, I put my phone back into the pocket of my jeans.

Kit notices this and nudges me softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's dad," I grumble, "He's busy again."

"Oh, well maybe Tate and I could give you a ride? If you wouldn't mind that is," He smiled shyly at me and I smile back, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Yeah, that would be great!"

"Tate will be here soon," He informs me, but he leads me to his car— some Toyota model. He unlocks the car door and lets me in. I sit in the back and he sits in the driver's seat. We wait for Tate (that jerk) for some time before he finally decides to grace us with his presence.

He opens the door and glances once at the back seat and then back again, looking at his brother with a look of confusion and mild anger.

"What the fuck is she doing _here_?" Tate hissed, glaring at his brother.

"I take it you two don't like each other very much?" Kit murmurs, glancing back at me in the rearview mirror and mouthing an apology.

I shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me," Tate huffs and then sits himself down on the passenger seat. "As long as she doesn't try to talk to me."

"I wasn't going to!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against my seat.

Kit started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tate plugged in his IPhone and the radio started playing Fall Out Boy's "This Ain't a Scene, It's a Goddamn Arms Race". LOUDLY.

"COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN A LITTLE?!" I yelled at Tate, but he ignored me, or was that because he couldn't hear me?

I huffed, annoyed.

"TATE! I SAID, COULD YOU TURN—!?"

"God, I heard you the first time!" Tate snapped, turning the dial to the left to lower the volume, but only by a little.

What a jerk. I couldn't believe these two were related. I mean they were both dreamy in their own ways, but Kit was a sweetheart and Tate was… the opposite. I didn't know how Kit put up with him. Probably because he had to, he was his twin brother after all.

I looked out the window and began to hum along to the song. Before I knew it, Kit was pulling up into my driveway. I gasped.

"How'd you—?"

" _Everyone_ knows where you live," Tate muttered, sarcastically.

"Yeah… he's kind of right," Kit said sheepishly. "Oh."

"Anyway, thanks for the ride Kit!"

"No problem!" He smiled at me as I got out of the car. I shut the door behind and me and as I walked up to my doorway and turned the doorknob, I heard the car peeling away.

The house was empty. I sighed.

It had been a long day at school, I'd had to go to all seven of my classes, and face unwanted stares (particularly from guys), a bitch named Madison tripped me for no reason, and a guy who was an even bigger jerk than Tate was hitting on me and trying to get me to _sit_ at his table. But then again, I did make two new friends, who were really awesome.

I was tired, so I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, it was already eight! I hadn't had dinner yet, so I went down, hearing my stomach growl. I was _really_ hungry. I stared at the kitchen. There was no food in the house. Dad hadn't cooked, or even left food in the refrigerator. I sighed, pulled out my cell phone and called delivery for chinese. I was feeling gracious, so I ordered two, one for me and for my father.

The chinese take out came thirty minutes later, and I finished it in ten minutes. I was THAT hungry. It was nine now, and dad _still_ wasn't home. Where the hell was he? These days he wasn't out so late anymore, there was hardly anything going on these days… unless… I didn't want to think about it.

I sit in the living room for a while, waiting for his return. I turn on the t.v. flipping through the channels. I stop at a news channel and my jaw dropped.

"Oh shit…" I murmer, putting a hand up to my mouth.

"A 34- year old man was murdered sometime this afternoon. Officers have ruled his death as a homicide, the cause of death is multiple lacerations to the head and neck, and deep stab wounds to the chest. Investigators say the man was stabbed at least 42 times." A news reporter stated.

I continued to watch and my eyes widened, the reporter had walked up to a man in a police uniform. It was my dad!

"Officer Lowe, do you have any leads? What do you think is going on?"

"No… unfortunately not yet. This does seem to be incidental, the motive could possibly be revenge related. But this is all I can discuss with the public," my dad said. He was very pale though, and his brows were furrowed. He wasn't okay. There was something on his mind.

"Thank you sir," The reporter said, and then he turned back to the camera, "The victim is a Cortez high AP Calculus teacher. His name is William Drake and his nine year old child was the one who called the police. There were no other witnesses."

I gasped. I tried to take this all in, but my thoughts were flying. William Drake… Mr. Drake! Oh god, I thought I was going to be sick. This couldn't be…

I didn't know what to do but stare at the T.V. in schock. I didn't know the man well enough to cry hysterically, but I did feel very disturbed by what I had seen on the news.

I closed the T.V. This was too much for me too handle. I had to get up early in the morning anyway. I started for the door, making sure it was locked. It was. I closed all the lights and then headed for my bed room.

The lights were still on. Funny… I thought I had left it closed? But maybe I hadn't. No, maybe not.

I walked over to my bed and noticed the window was open. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I _never_ opened the windows, especially at night. I glanced around the room quickly, getting myself ready to run if I needed to. But there was no sign of anyone there. I poked around the closet, every corner of my room, but there was no one there. I sighed, it was probably just my imagination and I was probably still unnerved by the news I had scene.

I flopped onto the bed, but just as I did, a note slid out from my pillow. I frowned.

I held it up to me. My hands began to tremble as I read it. It was written in red material… was it blood?!

' _The Countdown begins'_ it read.

Countdown for what? I wondered, but I could feel a pit in my stomach growing. I don't think it was a good thing.

* * *

 **please please please let me know what you think! i'll be uploading the fourth chapter very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"AINSLEE HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" My dad, John Lowe, head of the police force, screamed from the kitchen. "WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 7."

I get up from the bed, roll my eyes, and proceeded to get changed. God, I hated my dad so much. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to share the same house as him, he was going to go to my school to make a statement about the murder that happened yesterday.

"COMING!" I yelled.

I finished my breakfast, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with orange juice, and hurried out the door leaving behind my pathetic excuse of a father who was fumbling after me.

"Look I know it's hard for you. Your teacher just got murdered after all."

I puff my cheeks and blow air. It was horrible, but not as horrible as having to walk into the school with my dad. "Yeah, let's just hurry. And pleease don't embarrass me."

We get to the school. My dad finally shuts off that horrible stuff that always plays on the radio. As you can see, I only like underground obscure stuff (like bring me the horizon, a day to remember, and all time low).

I shut the door behind me, my father walks right next to me so I try to speed up my walking. God forbid the people at my school see me being escorted by my father. Who does that in High School?

Finally I lost him, I thought. But not before he could scream at me from the bottom of the stairs, "GOOD LUCK AT SCHOOL TODAY! REMEMBER, IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY. I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!"

I turned crimson red. How was I going to pretend that that didn't just happen when everyone clearly knows who I am, and who he is. "You brought your dad to school? How lame." Tate, my worst nemesis, snickers. Beside him was Kit, one of my best friends at school.

"FYI it wasn't my choice. He has to be here, he's the head of the police department." I say to him.

"I take it that he's working the murder of Mr. Drake?" Kit asks.

I spot him wearing a black BMTH shirt and my eyes turn into saucers. "I LOVE THAT BAND! HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM?"

His eyes grow as big as mine as he gasps, "I saw them last fall playing at an underground show. I've been a fan since."

I didn't mention that I discovered the bad 7 years ago because I was too happy to find someone that shared my same interests.

"Actually, Tate was the one who intro-." Kit started to say but then Tate shoves him.

"Let's just go to class."

We got to class, I sit next to Violet and Tate and Kit sit behind us. It was weird being in a classroom where a dead guy used to teach. People were crying all around us, even Violet.

"He was my favorite teacher," Violet explains.

"We only had him for a day," Madison snaps.

Violet looks down and doesn't say anything. "So what does that matter you broom for hairs little witch!"

Madison's pose gasps while Violet, Kit, and even Tate, are dying of laughter. I give her a smirk. That was for yesterday, I say to myself.

"Ugh!" is all Madison says, and she turns back to face the front with her arms crossed across her chest.

"That was hilarious!" Violet says before my dad walks in and I have to pray to the gods that it will be over soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so i will be gone for a while. christmas time is near and i won't be able to update for a while, so i'm going to be updating a bit more frequently, until sunday. enjoy and let me know what you think!**

I immediately slide down into my seat, mortified, although I'd expected him to come. Tate shoots me a sideways glance, smirking. Asshole.

Kit notices my discomfort and leans over to me. "It'll be okay," he whispers.

I nod, looking at anywhere but my dad. He was so embarrassing. I could sense Madison shooting daggers and smirking my way. I wanted to badly give her the finger, but I knew, and she knew, that I couldn't. Not while my dad was here.

My dad, John Lowe, walks to the center of the room. He clears his throat and the room falls silent. "Class, I know this is a terrible time for you. You're Calculus teacher… Mr. Drake has, as you may or may not know, passed away. Murdered actually." He says this all in a grave voice.

"Oh my god's" fill the room, to those who hadn't tuned into the news last night. I hear Violet sniffle. Her eyes tear up like she's going to cry again. It's okay, I tell her and squeeze her hand. She looks at me gratefully, "Wow, you're being so strong at a time like this."

I nod. It was a specialty of mine, being strong. I had to be strong for the both of us— me and dad— ever since my mother had passed away.

"He was stabbed to death, there were no objects stolen from his house, not even money. So this appears to be very… personal." My dad continues amidst the murmurs. "So what I'm actually hear for is to take down statements about your teacher. What kind of man was he?"

Madison Montgomery immediately raises her hand.

"Miss…?"

"Madison Montgomery, sir" Madison says, smiling brightly, her voice oozing with fake kindness and innocence.

"Yes, can you tell us anything about Mr. Drake, Miss Montgomery?"

At this, she immediately starts tearing up, "I… Oh god, it's just… well, he was a very nice kind of guy. He was nice to us, very friendly, umm… he wasn't too strict on us or anything. Kind of lenient actually."

"Actually," I cut in, "We _don't_ know anything about him." I roll my eyes, "We've had him for one day, as you said earlier to my friend Violet." I glare at her, and she gives me a seething look.

Dad shoots me a look. It was a scathing hateful look. I glare back at him, "It was the truth. Only Violet can give you a valid statement."

He continues staring at me, and then utters a low warning, "We'll need to talk later, young lady."

I frown, cross my arms over my chest. But I can't take it. I can't stand my dad coming in here, treating me like I'm nothing, acting like the hot-shot police man that he thinks he is. But in reality he was just a pathetic drunk.

I get up and rush out of class. Screw him!

I hear him calling after me, "AINSLEE! AINSLEE GRACE LOWE!"

But I ignore him, and anyway, I'm already down the hallway. I don't know where I'm going to go, I just need to get out. I walk out of the building and sit outside in the courtyard, just trying to get my thoughts together. _Breathe in… breath out, Ainslee…_

I hear something rustle in behind me, and I turn to look. There's nothing… it's probably just the wind…

I turn back and…

TRISTAN IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!

"Get the hell away from me!" I yell, kicking at his white Nikes. He moves away quickly with a yelp.

"They're white! I just bought them for like… fifty dollars or something!" He looks at me pointedly, but then a lewd smile comes over his face.

"So what are you doing all alone?"

"Nothing!" I snap, "Please just leave me a lone."

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely… Nope. I don't think I will." He sits down besides me and hooks his arm around my waist. They were very muscular, just like a football player's would be. I look at him in disgust, and try to move away from him, but I can't get myself loose from his strong grip.

"Let go of me you… you baboon!"

He shakes his head at this, sadly.

"Oh Ainslee. You're a very pretty girl. Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with the pretty people— You know, the models. I've got a contract at Ford Models, and oh! there's Next Management, too."

I look at him.

"You disgust me. I'm not shallow, like you." I smirk.

"What are you saying?" He looks angry now.

"I'm saying you deserve to die."

He sniffs, let's out a really disappointed sigh.

"Maybe you're just too young to know how things work in this school. You're either popular or not. And if you're not… well, we'll make you're life a living hell!"

"I don't care. I like Kit and Violet!"

He snorts, "Well, stay away from the Langdon's. They're a bunch of psychopaths."

We hear a noise behind us, and we both turn. It's Tate Langdon!

He looks angry and he's stalking towards us. Tristan immediately releases me from his grip and stands up.

"I'll get you," he sneers, giving me another lewd smile. I shudder and flip him off.

Tristan leaves before Tate can say anything. He stares at me, his expression reads, like what the hell?

"It's nothing, he's such a pig." I sigh, and stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried," Tate mumbles, shrugging casually. He was wearing black jeans and a black Marilyn Manson shirt, underneath his signature leather jacket.

"Really?" I make my voice really girlish and giggle. Although I was surprised. Tate Langdon? Worried? ABOUT ME?

"Shut up, Lowe. I just know what it's like to have your parents embarrass you like that." He looks away from me, and then scowls at the direction Tristan had gone.

"So… what the hell was that with Duffy? He your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" I snort. I open my mouth and make a gagging motion, which makes him laugh a little.

"Good. Now, uh, you're dad is gone and shit. So we should head back to class. We have Theater next." I nod and follow him back inside.

I don't know why, but I found my heart beating just a little bit faster. I felt a little bit safer when I was next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by fast, but not fast enough. My last period class was theater with Ms. Laveau. Acting was not something I was looking forward to.

"CHEELDREN sit down so we can fin'lly bagin," She says from the center stage.

I sat next to Violet, who was also in my class. Tate and Kit set to my right.

She began passing some papers to the class, Shakespere stuff. "Now child wit da blond hair ovah there, miss Lowe? and that gentleman ova there, git on over here and recite this. Youse is Juliet and Youse is Romeo."

My face was a tomato. I was so scared but Tate was my partner so I felt okay.

We did our lines, and the class clapped. "Dat was da best thing I eva heard. Youse two have reaal chemistry!"

I beamed at her "Thank you!"

A girl in my class, short frizzy hair and raccoon make up, doesn't clap. She just sits there with her arms crossed. Her name was Sally, but people called her Hypodermic Sally for some reason. Though only behind her back, of course. "I could do better she mumbles."

"I rolled my eyes. Let's see you try" I say.

"Don't waste your time," Tate says casually. "You were great. I probably would have sucked if I was paired up with someone else."

Tate complimenting ME? He never compliments anyone.

Hypodermic Sally looked a little hurt, but she played it off by switching her attention to her nails. "Just watch," she says.

So she volunteers and she reads the script with Kit and it was good, but not as good as me- according to Ms. Laveau anyway.

"Sit down, we've heard ah-nough."

Ms. Laveau ends the class but before we could go, she tells me to see the dean, Ms. Countess.

I wonder what the Dean could have want with me?

I march to the office, which is cold and smells like mints. The dean, who is on a rolley chair facing the window, wheels around to face me. "Oh miss Lowe, you're here!"

I take a seat in front of her. "Yes, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes. It's about what happened earlier in class. I-" I know where she was going with this so I cut her off.

"That was just a misunderstanding. My father, he can be a little hard to deal with at times." To this, she simply quirks a brow. "I see… I assumed that you were upset about the death of Mr. Drake."

"Oh I am!" I immediately say. "That and my dad being there to speak with the class. I just needed fresh air."

"Okay. I just thought to offer you counseling in case you found it hard to get over." She smiles.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm a strong person, I have to be for my father and for myself."

She doesn't say anything, she just smiles kindly at me. "Well, that's it. You can go now."

I leave the room, breathing out a sigh of relief. I did not want to be there again.

Outside Tate, Kit, and Violet were waiting outside for me. Kit was the first to talk.

"I take it that it didn't go so well?"

"No it was fine," I smiled. "She just reminded me that I had a dad, is all."

Tate puckered his lips, "That sucks!" Then he came around and wrapped me a supportive hug. I felt warm inside.

Violet squealed but Kit looked in a different direction. I wonder why?

"Let's take your mind off of it and go get ice cream!" Violet says, smiling really hard.

"Yeah!" we all say in unison.

Meanwhile an ominous figure lurked in the halls, hidden by the shadows of a door frame. " _Soon, I'll have what's been taken away from me._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**let me know what you think in the comments!**

We were eating ice cream at Freeze! Which was a nice place that was heavily populated with students. Luckily, we were able to find a seat. Violet ordered a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles on top, Kit ordered Cookies 'n Cream, and Tate ordered Strawberry flavored ice cream on a cone. I ordered Rocky Road and we sat down at a booth by the window and tucked into our ice cream.

We re-count the day all laughing and smiling.

"You guys did really good! Just like Ms. Laveau said, you guys have so much chemistry!" Violet declares. I blush and give her a friendly dig in the ribs with my elbow, "Violet!"

"Look! Tate's blushing!" She squeals pointing at him.

"I'm not! It's just really hot in here," He huffs, turning away from us.

"Oh really? At an ice cream shop?" I snort, finding this hard to believe.

This earns laughs from the table, even from Tate. Except for Kit that is, who scowls.

"If you guys have so much chemistry, why don't you two just go out already?" He gets up, finishes the last few licks of his ice cream and tosses it into his bin. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announces and hurries away.

I look after him, non-plussed. What's with Kit?

"He's just moody," Tate shrugs, scowling after his brother. We nod in unison.

Still, I sneak a glance at Tate. He was still an asshole, by all acounts, but he looked really good with his slicked back hair. He caught me looking and I blushed, reverting my gaze to my fingers.

Just then my dad pulls up in a black outdated BMW. SHIT!

How did he know I was here?

He gets out of the car, but before he can get inside, I bolt outside, meeting him with my arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Violet, you need to come home now. We need to talk about… things." He casts a wary glance at my friends, and then he turned a ghostly pale as he locked eyes with Tate Langdon. He narrowed his eyes, coughed and then turned back to me.

Kit returned from the bathroom to join us.

"Mr. Lowe, Hi, I'm Ki—"

But my dad just waved him off.

"I _know_ who you are!" He snapped, gruffly.

"Violet," He continued, "You need to come home right away!"

"I heard you the first time," I grumbled, but never the less, I walked towards the car. He shot me a scathing look, and then turned to look back at the Langdon's with an unreadable expression. I got a strange sinking feeling as I walked past him.

"You better go home, too, Miss Harmon. It's not safe to be out so late." He said, addressing Violet.

"Why's that?" Violet asked, sounding scared.

"It's just best to be home. I'm sure you're parents will be worried about you, after what happened to your teacher." My dad says flippantly.

I glare at him in indignation.

"Oh come on! It's 4:30 dad, no one's out to get anyone."

He shot me a look and then ushered me into the passenger seat. I waved goodbye to my friends, who looked a little scared and confused. Except for Tate, he was looking at my dad with a look of… Anger? Hatred?

Dad pulled out of the shop, and turned a left. I had been enjoying a relatively quiet drive when he suddenly went off on me.

"God Ainslee! What the hell are you doing with the Langdon's?" He turned to look at me, furious.

"They're my friends!"

"Well I say you CAN'T be friends with them. Absolutely not! The Langdon's are… are…"

"Are what, _dad?"_ I said sarcastically.

He slammed his hand on the dashboard, "Jesus H. Christ, Ainslee. I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"From what?" I glared at him. He was being so unfair, he didn't even know them! Not like I did.

He shook his head.

"You stay away from them. If you want to be friends with Violet, than that's fine. But stay away from Kit and Tate. Especially Kit!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions," He said, ominously. "The less you know, the better."

A chill ran through my spine.

Once we get home, I bolt up to my room.

"AINSLEE! GET BACK HERE, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOR! YOU BEHAVIOR IN THE CLASSROOM WAS **EXTREMELY** EMBARASSING TO ME AND TO YOURSELF!" my dad roared from the bottom of the stairs.

"Screw you, Dad! Why should I respect you, you… you drunk!"

I slam the door behind me and jump into my bed. I wish it had been my dad who had died nine years ago and not my mom. I bury my head into my pillow and let out tears of frustration.

Hours pass. Just before I'm about to fall asleep, I get a text message. I frown and look at it. I don't recognize the number. It says

"ONE DOWN. WHO'S NEXT?"


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up, get ready for school, applying just a little make up (lip gloss and eyeliner) before getting into black skinny jeans and a red babydoll spaghetti strap. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought— _not bad._

It was still early, only 6:30, so I promptly knocked on my father's door and announced behind the closed door that I wouldn't be riding with him today, I would be going with some friends. I made sure not to mention Kit and Tate, it would only provoke my alcoholic father into one of his unreasonable rages.

I text Kit to ask if he could drive me to school today. He texted back within thirty seconds, saying he could and that he'd be there in thirty minutes. That was fast. I was going to have to wait a while so I decided to make myself my own lunch. I decided to make my favorite sandwich— ham and mayonnaise on a bagel bun. Satisfied, I sat down on the living room couch so that I could watch when Kit's car pulled up.

I thought about last night, wondering what the text could mean, and who was sending it. I didn't want to tell anyone about it, it would be bothersome, and maybe it didn't mean anything at all, just someone sending me junk.

His car finally rolled around, well before my father was up. I walked towards his car and got in. Tate was in the passenger seat. He nodded at me and I nodded back, noting that my heart had suddenly accelerated and I could feel my cheeks reddening.

I decided not to tell them about what my dad had said. I didn't want to upset them.

We get to school and Violet greets me with a hug. She's the only one of us that hasn't quite recovered from the shock of Mr. Drake passing away. I comfort her and we head to class, which is Trig. I shared that class with Violet, but sadly, neither Kit or Tate (who probably wouldn't come to class anyway) along with (unfortunately) the jerk Tristan Duffy, hypodermic Sally, and that witch Madison Montgomery.

The class was fairly empty, and me and Violet took our seats in the front so that none of them could bother us. Madison walked in and sneered at me.

"Didn't have daddy drive you to school today, how come?"

"It's none of your business," I replied with a disdainful frown.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, loser. You're dad's a total alkie. I mean, you can smell it on him from a mile away." She turned on her pink pumps and took court in the back.

Tristan came to class, looked at me with a lustful sneer and commented on my outfit.

"You look hot today."

"I know." I frowned at him.

Then he leaned forward and I withdrew into my seat. I did not want his face anywhere near mine. He frowned but continued, in a low, ominous voice.

"I'd stay away from the Langdon twins if I were you."

"You told me that yesterday," I hissed.

"I'm just reminding you."

And then he turned away and joined Madison and her clan of witches at the back. I rolled my eyes at him. He was just some pathetic model wannabe that was strangely obsessed with me. I turned to Violet and raised my eyebrows.

"What's he talking about anyway?" I questioned her and she shrugged, "Beats me."

The bell rang and Mr. Donovan appeared. He was pretty good-looking, I had to admit, but he was a teacher and he taught Trig, of all subjects. His hair was gelled back and he smiled welcomingly at the class.

"Pull out your notebooks and take some notes class."

We obliged.

We were twenty minutes into class when Hypodermic Sally slouched into class. Ew, she stunk of ammonia and stale cigarettes. She locked eyes with me and glared dangles into my soul. I shivered, but was determined to look unfazed.

What was that unfriendly gaze for?

"Sally, you're late." Mr. Donovan reprimanded her with a stern frown.

She shrugged. That was all the care she could muster.

Mr. Donovan sighed and looked at the class (most of who were busy passing notes with each other and sniggering) with an expression of exasperation, as if he was wondering why he was forced to put up with students who obviously didn't care about school, succeeding, and personal hygiene. I shared his sentiments. It was hard, trying to connect to an audience of Tristan Duffy, Hypodermic Sally and Madison Bitchgomery.

Mr. Donovan has us get into groups that he chose, and unfortunately I had to be partnered with Hypodermic Sally. I took in as much clean air as I could before Violet moved her seat to join a girl— a cheerleader— whose name we didn't know, other than that people called her the Countess.

I waited for Hypodermic Sally to come over, but three seconds had passed and she didn't make any move to join me, so I sighed, grabbed my books and joined her in the middle row, next to the windows.

She glared at me as I sat down.

"I hate this just as much as you do," I warned her.

"Just don't try to talk to me." She growled.

We start working on problems, which obviously went over Sally's head. She huffed.

"It's not that hard," I told her, trying not to seem smug about it. But she went mad and slapped my binder off my desk.

"Hey!"

"Sorry we're not _all_ fucking academics." She spat. And then, under her breath, muttered, "fucking rich girl!"

I looked at her in shock.

"What makes you think that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, I was all too aware of the entire class becoming quiet and trying to listen to our conversation. My ears reddened.

"What makes me think that?" She cackled, loudly, obviously aware of our audience. "You live in the wealthiest part of the neighbourhood, behind those pearly gates of yours, and your house has at least 5 bedrooms, is at least four stories high, and you've got such _such_ expensive clothes."

I looked at her again, in shock.

My face paled.

"H-how do you know?" I whispered.

"Please, me and Tate spent nearly all of last year scouting your house. Not as well guarded as it seems," She smirked.

I gasped. Tate? _Me and Tate?_

"W-what do you mean?"

She frowned this time, looking slightly put off.

"Hm… Tate never mentioned me?" She asked, quietly.

"No. Never." I clarified for her.

Her pale face turned sour and she abruptly turned away from me, "that's so typical of him."

 **sorry this took a while to upload, but i hope it was worth the wait. reviews would be appreciated!**

I shook my head, my head swimming with questions. What were they scouting my house for? Did my dad know? My house was secure and came with a sensor that would alarm if any intruder was detected. It hadn't gone off— _ever_.

I tried to calm myself down and tried to return to working through the math problems, alone, but it was no use. I couldn't help shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't stand it and turned to look out the window to distract myself.

My breath caught.

Tate was outside, watching us… watching me… from the quad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you are all enjoying this! leave comments please!**

My entire body shaking, I turned away from the window and tried to focus on the classwork. But it was hard, and before I could stop myself, I was looking back out the window. But Tate was no longer there.

I swallowed hard. Hypodermic Sally seemed to notice my discomfort. She frowned out me, "What the hell's wrong with you?" she growled.

"W-what?" I sputtered out.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Sally sneered.

When I didn't say anything, she sighed, "Look, _Ainslee_ , don't take the things I said too seriously. Sure, we scouted your house a bit, but we were… looking for a fix. You're a rich girl, we were just looking for something to steal and then sell off at the pawnshop. Nothing big or sinister."

I was horrified.

"Is _that_ supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not?!" I muttered shrilly between clenched teeth.

"Typical," Sally rolled her eyes, "You're just a rich girl, what would you know about struggles and hardships?"

I glared at her, "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't have my own struggles!"

"Oh yeah? What troubles could you have?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING." I hissed.

She laughed and the bell rang.

"JUST SUCK ON IT!" I growled as I gathered up my things and stuffed them into my book bag. I was fuming, raging and I just had to get out of there. I ran out the classroom as fast as I could, still hearing Sally's obnoxious laughter behind me. I was so upset, I didn't even wait for Violet.

The next few classes passed by and it was lunch time. "Hey, what's up with you?" Violet asks, sitting across from me. Seth sits besides her and quirks a brow, "I take it you had a run in with Hypodermic Sally?"

"Bingo." I say, angrily munching on my turkey and ketchup sandwhich.

"So what did she say?" Violet inquires.

"Nothing. She basically told me that she and," I pause, not knowing if I should bring it up with Seth around. "Nevermind. It's not worth thinking about."

Just then Tate walks in and sits next to me. I didn't know if I should be angry or upset with him.

"So what's the plan? Anyone going to ditch next period with me?" He casually asks the group.

"No, truancy is a real thing you know," Violet pouts.

"So report me," Tate says. For a moment, Violet looks like she actually wants to. "Anyone?" he reiterates the question.

"Can't. Someone in this family actually has to graduate high school." Seth replies.

I didn't feel like going to drama and having to see Sally again, so why not? Besides, there were things that I had to ask Tate. Things about what Sally had said to me earlier.

"Sure, I'll skip with you."

"Alright! Meet me in my car in a few," He says, getting up and walking out the canteen door.

As I watch him leave I catch Sally's gaze, which was on me. She was glaring so I decided to glare back. Why was she so nasty towards me? I didn't even do anything to warrant hate from her.

"Calm down. I can feel the drama from here," Seth tells me when he notices the I-want-you-to-get-hit-by-a-truck-and-die look I was giving Sally.

"I can't. She told me that because I'm rich, I don't have any struggles. That's so not true. I have plenty. My dad, being one of them."

"I understand. Your dad is a total creep," Violet says. "But I bet Sally's just jealous because you're spending so much time with Tate."

"Why does that matter?" I ask her.

She opens her mouth but the bell rings before she could answer. I get up and leave to go to my fifth period class.

The whole day my blood was boiling over what Sally, that witch, had said to me about not having any struggles, and how she admitted to basically breaking and entering to my house with Tate a few times in the past.

Tate, what was he doing with her? Don't get me wrong, I don't judge but Sally did drugs. Weed, Heroin, who knows what she was into. I bet it was all of them. But more importantly, what if Tate was hooked too? That thought made my gut wrench.

Just then I felt an arm snake around my shoulders, it was Tate. Just the person I have been meaning to talk to. But at this moment, I found myself speechless.

"Another boring day. When's someone else going to get murdered around here? If I had it my way, the Drama teacher or Sally would be next " He chuckles.

I stop. "Tate, that was really horrible!"

"Come on, I was joking. Well, partly only about Sally."

I punch him on the shoulder. "That is so not funny."

"Lighten up. Seth told me about how down you were earlier. Just figured I could try and cheer you up."

"AWW HOW SWEET!"

"ShH! do you have to say that so loud?" His cheeks were red and his eyes were darting in every direction, checking to see if anyone heard me.

"Fine, it'll be our secret." I smile.

"Secret?"

"Yeah, that you're this sweet and caring guy," I say.

He pinches his nose and mumbles under his breath, "You're so wrong about that."

Next period was a breeze, sixth period was dull but I endured it, and now I was waiting outside Jimmy's to have pizza with Violet, Seth and Tate. Violet shows up alone, she takes the seat across from me.

"Tate told me that he and Seth had a change of plans. Something important came up."

I frown. "Oh, well it probably really is important."

"He says it's about tying some loose ends or something like that."

Loose ends? I wanted to pry more about it but the waitress came and we ordered our pizza. Besides, Violet was already on another topic.

"You're the best actress in our class, please help me. I have to read a script for next class, and you know how shy and embarrassed I get with those kind of assignments." She practically begs me to help her, which I don't mind doing since I'm the type of girl that will help anyone. Well, except for a few. Tristan, Madison, Sally, and my dad being a few.

"Sure no problem-o." I say with a large grin on my face. "Besides, you're partners with that cute boy," I add with a giggle.

Violet giggles with me. It was turning out to be such a nice girl's day out. Still I couldn't get my mind off of Tate. What could he be doing at the moment?

I get back home at around ten. As usual, my dad throws a huge fit over it. "Ainslee, do you know what time it is?"

"Of course I know the time," I say. He's so stupid, he acts like I don't have a watch.

"Bed time is at 8. Don't you know there's some crazed killer on the loose?" He takes a sip of what I can only presume is alcohol.

"As if you care if some psycho attacks me." I start up the stairs, before I can hear my dad try to defend himself. He does, but then I hear his phone ring and he picks it up.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes top."

Since my dad was out of the house, I decided to lurk on the internet. I checked facebook, looked at pictures of people that I didn't like and wished them the worst. Then I checked my instagram; 101 likes on the selfie that I posted yesterday. I felt accomplished.

At around eleven I open up the t.v. and I see the news. The headline read: Local teen murdered. Underneath it, "Hypodermic Sally".

My mouth dropped. Oh god, it couldn't be true could it? I didn't like the girl, but knowing that she had been brutally murdered made me sick to my stomach. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to call Tate.

I ring his number but it goes straight to voicemail. Tate, where are you and what are you doing?


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 is out! hope you guys like it! leave comments, i would really appreciate some feedback**

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I hated her, _everyone_ did, but who hated her enough to kill her? Shaking, I turned the volume up on the TV. A shiny haired blond woman came into the screen.

"Hypodermic Sally, an eighteen-year-old Senior at Cortez High, was discovered by a friend earlier this evening (Hypodermic Sally had friends? I found this hard to believe. Her dealer, probably). Autopsy reports released by the police show high levels of Cyanide and Heroin in her body. We go to Officer John Lowe for more."

The camera panned to my father's alcoholic face.

"We have reason to believe this is foul play, and that the Cyanide was mixed with the Heroin that Ms. Hypodermic Sally injected."

"Although the modus operandi is different," My father continued, "Me and my team believe that Ms. Hypodermic Sally's killer could very well be the same man as Mr. Drake, the Cortez High Calculus teacher that was murdered brutally just a few weeks ago."

It didn't make sense… the two modes of killing were _completely_ different. I mean, Mr. Drake was stabbed to death, numerous times, and Sally was poisoned or overdosed, I don't know.

But when I thought about it…

The letters I had been receiving were ominous.

But how could my father be connecting these two kills to the same killer? I'd never told him about the letters before, which means he has information on the case.

I sighed, turned the TV off, and went to bed.

The next morning, I took a shower, swiped on some ruby red lipstick, mascara, fluffed up my hair and tossed on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink and black neon shirt.

"AINSLEE TIME TO GO!" speak of the devil. I roll my eyes and respond by saying, "coming!"

The drive to the school was painful as usual. The stench of his cologne (or was it alcohol? knowing him, I knew it would most likely be the latter) permeated my nostrils so strongly, I had to cover my nose the entire ride.

"Drinking and driving? That's a new low for you," I muttered sarcastically. He threw me a deathly glare, "I'm not drinking, and god Ainslee, what is your problem with me?"

I huffed, turned away from him and proceeded to increase the volume on the radio, drowning him out, drowning out my thoughts. He lowered the volume then, pulled over. I glared at him, "Dad! What are you doing?!"

Dad sighed, "We need to talk. This attitude of yours… you're obviously angry at me."

I shook my head, "There's nothing wrong dad, just keep driving" I told him venemously. He looked at me, bewildered, but seeing as we both would be late, he knew he had no choice but to keep driving.

When we arrived at the front of the school, I was glad and tried to make my escape but he grabbed my arm. "I love you," he says.

"Shh, not so loud!" I tell him, my cheeks went red. It was bad enough that everyone knew he was my dad.

He put his arms up as if to say okay, then he drove off. Good riddance, I thought.

I get to my first period class, Violet was there but both Seth and Tate were missing. Strange.

I walked over to her anxiously, "Where are they?"

She shrugged, "I texted Seth this morning, he said they had a doctor's appointment."

"A doctor's appointment, sounds suspicious," I mumbled.

Violet, bless her poor soul, looked surprised (she was too naive and maybe just a bit slow to catch these things), "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean a doctor's appointment for one of them I can buy, but both of them? The same day?" I shook my head. She still looked confused.

I glanced over my shoulder, making sure no one was listening. Once I had established that no one would hear what we were talking about, I scooted over closer to her, dug around my back for the envelope of messages and threw them on her desk.

"Read them," I whispered.

She looked at me, confused still, but opened the envelope and took the pieces of paper out. She read them, still looking confused, but her face had gone pale.

"W-what does this mean? Omigod, I don't know what to think, Ainslee… is someone… stalking you?"

I nodded, gravely.

"Yes, I have reason to believe so. And I think it's coming from Tate."

Her eyes flew open, "OMIGOD!"

I threw a hand over her mouth, "Shhh! we can't let anyone hear us," I glanced behind my shoulder again. So far, it was just the regular bunch of tech nerds busy playing their games or whatever they did.

"But why? Why would he do that? He's our friend…" Violet began, once she'd calmed herself down enough.

I sighed, "I thought so too, Violet… I thought so too."

I took the envelopes back from her and stuffed them in my bag. "After what Sally… after what she told me, well, it kind of makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"She said she and Tate used to sneak into my house," I shuddered as I uttered those words, "And then… I felt someone watching me during class, and I looked out the window it was Tate!"

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH!"

"And then," I said once we'd both calmed down, "he told you he skipped class because he "had to tie up some loose ends?" " Violet nods her hair slowly.

"Well, I tried calling him once I got home, and… he didn't answer. And then Hypodermic Sally dies. Poisoned." I finish ominously.

She was silent for a while, shaking and pale.

She shook her head, "No, but Tate… he wouldn't do _that_." I looked at her, and sighed. I curled my fingers around my desk. What I had to say next would destroy her, but I had to. I had to let her know that Tate could be a murderer.

"After class, he said something about murdering someone. He said he'd kill Sally or Miss. Laveau, the drama teacher." I sighed.

"You think he killed Sally?" She whispered.

I nodded.

"I don't think he just killed Sally, I think he killed Mr. Drake, too."

Violet brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. "But why?"

I had no answer to that, yet. "I don't know, but I will find out."

"Find out what? That Tate and Seth are total homos and how you should never have been seen with the likes of them?" I don't even have to turn around to know who was talking to me.

My eyes close and I pinch my nose. Suddenly my head hurt. "Suck a toe."

"Yours?"

"Get out of here!" I jump out of my seat, disgusted by the perverted grin on his face.

"Whatever. Just saying, you have an open spot on my lap if you're done talking to people like," He looks over at Violet, a look of disgust on his face. " _them_."

Just then, Mr. Donovan appeared and told everyone to get to there seats. It was like God had intervened. I had the sudden urge to do the sign of the cross when I sat down.

"As you all know, a fellow Cortez High student was found…dead. As an act of respect, would anyone like to say some kind words for the deceased Hypodermic Sally?" Mr. Donovan looked to the class.

When no one said anything, he shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think so. Well, we have a lot to catch up on if we're ever going to finish the topics in this curriculum. So open your books to page 319!"

Violet and I sat at our usual spot at the cafeteria, the envelope displayed in front of us. Violet had one of the messages in her hands. "What does he mean by, 'The countdown begins'?"

I had an idea, although it might sound farfetched until I had more evidence. "I think he's talking about killing the people around me until I'm the only one left standing."

Violet gasps. "Am I in danger?"

It wasn't until she asked me this that I actually started to think about whether or not I was putting my friends in danger. I felt like throwing up. We were all supposed to be friends, why would Tate want to kill Violet? Or even Kit, his own blood.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I don't want you to be in danger," I tell her. "You shouldn't hang around me. At all. It's for your own good. I don't know what would happen to me if you get killed because of some personal vendetta Tate may or may not have against me." It was hard, but it was probably for the best.

Minutes passed and Violet didn't say anything. Then she looks up at me, and clears her throat. "No. I don't want you to be alone with all this. I'll help you get Tate, or whatever it is that you want to do. I'm with you no matter what!"

My heart warmed. I was glad to have Violet as a friend. "Now what do you think about Kit? Does he know anything about this?"

"Kit's really a nice guy. But Tate did say that he and Kit had some loose ends to tie up. We can't leave him out of the picture."

"I'll talk to him," I say nonchalantly.

"Have you gone mad!?" Violet practically loud. "If he's the psycho, or one of the psycho's killing everyone, you really think it's a good idea to talk face to face with him?"

I cross my arms over my chest and nod my head. "I have a feeling that he's innocent. Even though we can't rule him out, I believe in my heart that he knows nothing about what sick things Tate has done. But he must know something,"

Violet shivers. "I'm getting creepy vibes from this, but if that's what you want then I'll go with you."


End file.
